


A most pragmatic man

by Christywalks



Category: The State Within
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: AO3存档





	

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

 

克里斯托弗·斯泰尔斯从未见过像尼古拉斯·布鲁克赫斯这样的人。初见时尼古拉斯最吸引他的不过是那双蓝色的眼睛，蓝得像海面，冷得像冰，但他只把尼古拉斯当成大使先生身旁一道意外可口的配菜，在握手时故意拖延了超乎礼节的半秒，在对方一个人站在阴影里时从后面凑过去聊些不痛不痒的政坛八卦，以及最后，当两个人在洗手间不算偶然地相遇时，他站在尼古拉斯的身后，在男人被西装布料包裹的宽阔肩膀上一笔一划写下了自己的地址。

 

说实话他没期望太多，他甚至不知道尼古拉斯是不是同性恋，毕竟谁也说不好大洋彼岸的英国佬们私下里都有怎样不为人知的口味，甚至连马克爵士这位彻头彻尾的理想主义者都流出过暧昧的传言。如果尼古拉斯没有他看上去那么直，那么他还真是克里斯托弗的菜，他一直都对金发碧眼的人有种莫名的偏爱，更何况尼古拉斯的眼睛蓝得那么好看。

 

他等了两天，没人上门，然而就在克里斯托弗以为这位英使馆冷冰冰的外事顾问完全没上钩时，对方在第三天晚上出现在他的公寓门口。尼古拉斯显然刚结束一场正式宴席，在克里斯托弗开门时正用一只手扯开领结，露出藏在领口下锁骨的完美线条。两个人隔着门槛对视了片刻，尼古拉斯突然朝克里斯托弗露出两个人相识以来第一个不那么礼貌的笑容。

 

“想和我上床吗，甜心？”

 

五分钟后他们滚落在沙发上，而从克里斯托弗公寓的大小来看这简直是种破纪录的壮举。克里斯托弗被整个人压在沙发上，脖子弯曲成奇怪的角度，而他身上的尼古拉斯比看起来沉多了，很显然是一身精壮肌肉的错。尼古拉斯跨坐在他的大腿上，一只手按住克里斯托弗的胸口，另一只手沉稳而精准地逐渐剥去他身上为数不多的衣物。金发男人的脸从这个角度看过去多了种奇特的感觉，那些眼角与脸颊经年累月的笑纹全部藏在头顶日光灯打出的阴影里，不知为何克里斯托弗感觉自己仿佛被尼古拉斯按在屠宰桌上，扒光洗净只待屠戮。斯泰尔斯副部长很久没这样感到肾上腺激素充斥全身了，他抬起眼，吞咽了一下喉头，甚至有些期待地开口了：

 

“你想怎么做？”

 

尼古拉斯停住手，低头看他，蓝色的眼睛很是严肃。“ _你_ 想让我做什么？除了操你？”

 

克里斯托弗觉得自己兴奋得眼圈都红了，下半身更是硬得一塌糊涂。“无论什么，只要你想。”

 

“我今天除了操你之外什么都不想，所以乖乖地闭上嘴，甜心，或者用你聪明的嘴巴做点有用的事。”

 

于是克里斯托弗先是被按在尼古拉斯的双腿中间，给了对方一个让他第二天会议上因嗓子沙哑而被多次关照保重身体的深喉，然后他被尼古拉斯昏头昏脑地从地上拎起来，按在沙发背上干了半个多小时。尼古拉斯的动作就像刚才扒他衣服时一模一样，沉稳而精准，控制着每一秒的动作，甚至到了释放前的那几下都没慌乱。克里斯托弗三分钟前就射在了靠背上，而当尼古拉斯终于闷哼一声压在他背上时，他只能感觉到对方炙热的呼吸吹拂着他后颈的发梢。

 

克里斯托弗腰酸悲痛，头晕脑胀，一脚踢开缠在脚踝的休闲裤，赶在尼古拉斯离开之前塞给了他一把自己公寓的钥匙。

 

然后他们两个，美国国防部副部长以及英使馆外事顾问，就这么搞在了一起。

 

在最开始搞在一起的那段日子，克里斯托弗以为尼古拉斯在他们第一晚的表现不过是对虽然目前站在统一战线但随时都有可能撕破脸皮的友邦政客的戒备，但随着两个人相处，无论在公共外事场合还是私下里在克里斯托弗的公寓里较劲，尼古拉斯一直都是这副样子：沉稳，利落，内敛，实际，没有寒暄没有废话，谈判桌上从不多言多语，在床上嘴似乎闭得更严实。如果他今晚有兴趣来一发，克里斯托弗在他一进门的时候就能看出来，如果他不想，他干脆不会来。纵使早就知道了尼古拉斯的军情六处背景，但这个人的自控力仍然让克里斯托弗感到惊讶。甚至在某些无聊透顶的谈判，或者他非出席不可的晚宴上，克里斯托弗会一边让嘈杂的谈话声从他耳边流淌过去一边在脑子里默默盘算，自己究竟需要做什么才会让尼古拉斯失控。

 

偶尔，只是非常偶尔，在他们气喘吁吁地躺在一起，彼此粘腻的汗水混合在一起洒在床单上时，尼古拉斯会用手臂撑起头看向躺在他身旁的克里斯托弗，眼角的笑纹比任何时候都要明显，蓝色眼睛里即使最激烈亲密的接触也一直像冰一样冷的光芒会黯淡下来，柔和成某种普通人也触手可及的东西。只有在这一刻，尼古拉斯·布鲁克赫斯才看起来更像个人，而不是被大英帝国时时挥在手里的利刃，或者随时准备挡在马克爵士面前的盾牌。克里斯托弗总觉得尼古拉斯只有在这一刻才会从一柄武器转为一个活生生的人，而想到这点总会让他因兴奋而颤栗，因为不知怎么尼古拉斯竟然会允许自己看到他的这一面，这简直是种高于一切的信任和缔约，胜过克里斯托弗签过的所有条约协议书。

 

而且，他同时注意到尼古拉斯从来不会在 _这些时刻_ 喊他甜心。这一刻的尼古拉斯是静默的，几乎迟疑的，仿佛想要对克里斯托弗再揭去自己最后一层面具，却因为佩戴了太久而忘记怎么做。

 

而克里斯托弗，他知道自己有能力揭开尼古拉斯的这层面具。那也许会是个无比漫长而血腥的过程，到最后两个人说不定会一起鲜血淋漓地倒在地上，但在那之后他就可以将尼古拉斯据为己有，让这个蓝色眼睛面容英俊的英国人再也不能毫发无损地离开。

 

但问题在于，他想这么做吗？

 

尼古拉斯很诱人没有错，但即便他们两人相处了这么久，克里斯托弗对他的兴趣只增不减，一位英国使馆名义上的外事参谋仍然只是他政治生命中非常无关紧要的存在。他才三十三岁，还那么年轻，即便现在没人会对他似乎有个秘密情人这件事说三道四，总有一天他会升得更高，而尼古拉斯也不会永远待在华盛顿。他真的有必要揭开尼古拉斯最后一层面具吗？看着这个冰一样沉稳内敛的男人失控痛苦并不是件有趣的事。克里斯托弗说到底还是很在意尼古拉斯，如果可以，他不想对这样一位卓尔不群的人做出这种令人鄙夷的事情。

 

但当尼古拉斯从黑暗中溜进他的卧室，在克里斯托弗惺忪的睡眼中目光柔和，微笑着让他给他一个吻时，克里斯托弗几乎后悔自己没有那样做了。他在他最在意的几个人背后做出的那些事已经向着最恶劣的方向飞驰而去，虽然目前为止一切都完美符合他的预期，但他已经能看出自己和尼古拉斯快走到尽头了。不提如果哪一环出了问题，消息走漏后他该怎样面对身败名裂的苦果，就从部门手下每天源源不断递来的情报来看，军情六处同样在尼古拉斯背后抵了一把已经上膛的手枪。克里斯托弗自己从没当过谍报人员，但他知道绝大部分干这一行的人的退休金都签发给了谁。

 

一切就要结束了，他一边吻尼古拉斯一边有些苦涩地想，他却还是没听过尼古拉斯一边用柔和目光看着他一边轻声唤他甜心。

 

***

 

然而克里斯托弗到了最后，到了真正的最后，终于见到了尼古拉斯最后一层面具之下的面容。

 

他的视线已经因为胃里大量的麻醉剂而模糊，当尼古拉斯悄无声息走进来时他真以为那是来除掉自己的杀手。尼古拉斯的声音像是从很远很喧闹的地方传过来，仍然那么沉稳，那么内敛。

 

“所以我现在是你的什么……诱饵吗？”他听到自己这样问，不知为何在语调苦涩的同时却有些释然，尼古拉斯的务实主义即便到这一刻也仍然发挥着作用，他很庆幸自己当时没有坏心肠破坏掉这么一位杰出的人。

 

但很快，尼古拉斯有些粗糙的手就捧住了他的脸，翻弄着他的眼皮。他离得那么近，近得足以让克里斯托弗现在的视力看清这个一向冷冰冰的英国人脸上那让人无法忽视的表情：尼古拉斯皱着眉头，冰一样的蓝眼睛像是在燃烧，上嘴唇那块不知道被谁打破的伤痕在他开口时格外显眼，让克里斯托弗想凑过去吻上那个小伤疤。

 

但他已经没有力气了。

 

“你个小混账”他最后听到尼古拉斯这样咒骂，语气炽烈，蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，冰冷的光芒一燃而尽。这不是他所希望的“甜心”，但已经很接近了。

 

在思维陷入深渊的最后关头，他意识到尼古拉斯将他一个人抛在了这里，跑去旁边的橱柜翻找着什么——他还在试图救自己。克里斯托弗试着喊尼古拉斯的名字，让他别再费心做这种事，过来抱住他，给他最后一个吻，用他蓝色的眼睛温柔地看着他，送他离开这里。然而他已经发不出一点声音了。

 

克里斯托弗踉跄着站起来，嘴唇上带着半个微笑，在子弹从体内穿过时向后栽倒在地。


End file.
